familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:Ref
(See Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Template messages/Sources of articles for what may be the latest recommendations, edited July 2007. We should use a matching page project:Template messages/Sources of articles.) ---- Still a project!!! How to use footnotes, references, and external links Footnotes A footnote is a note placed at the bottom of a page of a document to comment on a part of the main text. The connection between the relevant text and its footnote is usually indicated by a number, which appears both after the relevant text and before or after the footnote. Footnotes are sometimes useful for relevant text that would distract from the main point if embedded in the main text, yet are helpful in explaining a point in greater detail. Endnotes are very like footnotes but appear at the end of a chapter or book instead of at the bottom of the page. This template: , added within the body of the article, should be used together with the template * added in the section of Footnotes, at the end of the article, below References and after "External links". Thus, they would look like this: * within the body of the article. ** Your note here., within the External links section. References To provide a reference (a verifiable and confident source of data, such as a book, a museum, etc.) for an article, one should preferably use the method. (Citation of sources is important in supporting Verifiability, a key aspect of Wikipedia, not to mention genealogy.) You can add a Reference to an article by writing your note within ... tags, as explained in Wikipedia (ref tags are implemented through the Cite.php extension to the MediaWiki software that Wikipedia and Wikia run on). External links There are two ways to implement them. *A link between single brackets (name) *The system (preferred method). This template: , added within the body of the article, should be used together with the template added in the section of External links, at the end of the article, below References. Thus, they would look like this: * within the body of the article. * Your note here., within the External links section. Footnotes for this "Article" Citation of sources is no less important on the Genealogy Wiki than on the Wikipedia. There is, however, a distinction that needs to be made between the terms "Verification" and "Validation". The following definitions apply: *Verification: Assuring that a given source actually says what it is claimed to say. *Validation: Assuring that the statement made in a given source is correct. The common illustration of this is the statement by Fulgar 1982 "According to Smith 1857 the moon is made of green cheese". Obviously this is a "controversial" statement; the first question that arises is whether Fulgar has his quotation right. Perhaps Smith 1857 didn't say it is "made of green cheese"--only that it "looked like it is made of green cheese". The question is "Has Fulgar 1982 correctly stated the position of Smith 1857?". That question is answered by going back and looking at Smith's original work of 1857, and checking to see if he really said this. If he didn't then you can trash Fulgar 1982 for misquoting Smith. But then, maybe you find that Smith really did say the "moon is made of green cheese". In that case the question becomes "Is what Smith said correct?". That takes you into "verification"--- got a fair bit more to say, but lost the text in a computer glitch. I'll have to return to this after thanksgiving holiday---[[User:WMWillis|Bill] 03:13, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Discussion User:Tasc seems to have done us all a service here! I will see how we can create links to this page from elsewhere in the wiki. Robin Patterson 00:03, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :Robin, we need yet to eliminate the http://xxx.xxx.xxx arrow symbol that appears in the template, after the number, which does not appear in Wikipedia using exactly the same text in the rule. We need some help in this minor issue yet, since the Footnotes could be confused with external links. It should not be much complicated to correct this to add a different format (using { for example, instead of I did not find yet how to do it. :A final issue would be to find a way to numerate automatically the Footnotes.--[[User:Tasc|Tasc] 01:48, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps I found the way now. We might use :* system for footnotes, :**, for external links, :*, for References (books, etc.). :They all appear different within the body of the article. :I will now change Ref to be used for external links here and Fn to be used as footnotes. I think that this will do the work. Please, inputs will be much appreciated.--Tasc 02:03, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :Done. The only problem left is how to change "Notes" to "Notas" when the article is in Spanish (or other language). Perhaps the best way should be to change "Note1:" just to "1:", and the system would be compatible with any language. Let see if we can do this.--Tasc 02:24, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :OK, I found the way. The template fnb is: Note }: :If we suppress "Note", the issue of language incompatibilities is solved. But I need authorization to change the Template:fnb so it will show only the number instead of Note and the number. The title already has to show that all are notes, so that word is actually redundant. :Regards, --Tasc 02:29, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::On that last point, I suggest you check the "What links here" for "fnb" and anything else that could be changed; if there are only a few, we may as well change them to the up-to-date system; whereas if there are many, we can create different templates. Robin Patterson 05:40, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ---- Wow! There has been much development in this field. I wonder whether wikipedia:Help:Footnotes is the best guide now - it is fairly recent. I have not compared it with what is on this page. (Seems I should check my "Cromwell" article to see if the original has changed.) Robin Patterson 02:30, 23 November 2006 (UTC). Checked Cromwell: it uses . I must work out how that relates to all of the other things here. (I must also do something with name and place links in that article!) --Robin Patterson 05:40, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Your "notas" question may have an answer at the Spanish Wikipedia. --Robin Patterson 02:30, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::It has Robin. But the problem here is that genealogy.wiki support many languages at the same time. Instead, the Spanish Wikipedia uses only Spanish, so the templates are easier to implement. I still think that the best way is to eliminate the word "Notes" within the template "fnb". --Tasc 02:57, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :::You could be right there. Play around with it and see what happens! Robin Patterson 05:40, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::::OK, I'll try. Hope not to do a mess.--Tasc 16:59, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Latest? (See Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Template messages/Sources of articles for what may be the latest recommendations, edited July 2007.) Robin Patterson 07:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC) (That page was just for the first part about footnotes, not the later paragraphs that explain how to do it in wiki markup. Robin Patterson 07:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC)) References